Cadence
.]] Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee-jay kay-dance) is a local Club Penguin DJ, and a perfect dancer. She is a peach colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, pink and yellow bangles, black eyelashes, along with white and black shoes. She doesn't have any body items, however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. Her favorite phrase is "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Penguins using a hacking device such as Penguin Storm can get her hair, bangles and shoes, but this is Hacking, which is ILLEGAL. Trivia *She first appeared in The Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. *She was very excited when the new dance-based fashions were available at the Gift Shop so she could buy them, of course. *Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new dance game. *She is extremely polite. *She is the only known penguin to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Cadence calls herself a "Mix Master" and a "Dance Machine". *There was a rumor that if there are no penguins on the landing pad on the Night Club Rooftop, Cadence will come out from under it. Non-believers usually danced on there, and other penguins used this as an excuse to report them for blocking items. This however is not true because in a recent Club Penguin blog, Billybob stated that she takes the stairs not a jetpack. *The headphones she wears are similar to the ones given out at Music Jam 2009. *Some penguins think that Happy77 controls Cadence. However, this has not yet been confirmed. *Her name might be based on a harmonic cadence, which is related to music, hence the fact that Cadence is a DJ. *When she's talking she says at least one word in capital letters (e.g let's DANCE!). *She has appeared at Penguin Play Awards giving out autographed backgrounds along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Gary. *According to her (when a penguin asked her), she dyes her hair herself. *Cadence says the reason she is not a Secret Agent is because she is too busy dancing. *When she appeared during the Dance-A-Thon, she appeared without a boombox, but when she appeared at the Penguin Play Awards, she appeared with a boombox. *She is the only Penguin that can breakdance without a Boombox without Hacking, which is illegal. *She is a Level 5 Member. *Name is often misspelled as "Cadance", "Candance", or "Candence". * She can say a penguins name only is it does not include numbers. *She is the newest character in Club Penguin. Dance moves * "Thriller" move * "Headphone" move * "Airplane" move * "Breakdancer" move * "Penguin Slide" move * "Coffee Dance" move Quotes *We don't use BUDDY lists But we are still FRIENDS! *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *LISTEN UP DANCERS! *BLUE PENGUIN HERE You are playin the ANVIL *Pink penguins here! Your playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguin HERE! You playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! Your playin the bamboo! *Alright! *SHUFFLE RIGHT/SHUFFLE LEFT *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beets and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *You got the MOVES GIRL! *Great job! *Look at these BLACK penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *Now give me SOME ROOM! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *when i say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *let me hear ya HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF *Hey penguins Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the Right *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *now RUN *and dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *Im outta here like Rockhoppers dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *let me spin ya some tunes!! *OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *The couch broke *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *Your all an EPIC WIN!!! *I dont rock the buddy list *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *Im out like Rockhoppers Dance moves *LOLZ *idk Gary will come! *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! Gallery Image:Cadence_card_award.png|Cadence's Player Card. Image:Cadences.jpg|Cadence in the Club Penguin Times. Image:Cadencedancing.png|Cadence doing the Thriller dance move. Image:P1040521.jpg|A fan made drawing of Cadence. Image:ColorCandence.jpg|Another Fan Drawing. Image:1234567.png|Cadence as seen in the Newspaper. Image:Cadence-background.PNG|The backround you get when you meet Cadence. Image:Cadence.png|Cadence, in-game. She's hard to make out, though. Image:Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence waving, while saying one of her phrases. Image:Cadence Acknowledges my Existence.png|An example of Candence's politeness, shown here acknowledging TurtleShroom's existence. Image:Cadence23.png|If Cadence says it, is it true? Image:Cadence_saying_Metalmanager.png|Another example of Cadence's politeness, shown acknowledging Metalmanager's existence. Image:Fan_Art_Cadence.jpg|Another Fan Art of Cadence. Image:Cadence_wiki.png|Cadence on the Penguin Play Awards. Image:Cp-cadence-penguin.png| A Clear Picture Of Cadence. Image:Cadencedance.png|Another clear picture of Cadence. File:You can see cadence? there she is!!.png|An almost clear picture of Cadence. See also *Famous Penguin Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin